Code Geass: Code of Death
by JustThatOtherGuy
Summary: Lelouch and Light finally face off who will win...
1. Chapter 1

"Prince Clovis' murderer Zero may still be at large we are unaware of his plans at the moment but for Britannia we will stan

"Prince Clovis' murderer Zero may still be at large we are unaware of his plans at the moment but for Britannia we will stand against this low born terrorist!" Jeremiah yelled to the spectators of the meeting.

"Margrave Jeremiah a question my lord, what about Kira is there a possibility that Zero and Kira are the one in the same?" a reporter asked.

"That kind of information is fire walled at the moment but they will be brought to justice very soon!"

"That's a lot to say Jeremiah too bad you have nothing to back it up with," the screen behind him turned into a giant L and continued, "I am L, I am currently working on this case myself and I can tell you all now they are NOT the same person, Kira wants to rule Britannia and Zero wants to destroy it."

"So your L, I'd say it was a pleasure and honor is mine but then I would be lying, what gives you the right to be here?"

"By order who the 2nd prince and princess that I help solve this case, I take a personal interest on Kira and Zero." L said as the crowd was amazed at the sudden argument.

At L's secret room after meeting, "Hm, alright I get it now, Kira and Zero are in the same place area 11… I'll bring them both to justice…"

Code Geass: Book of Death


	2. Chapter 2

"Prince Clovis' murderer Zero may still be at large we are unaware of his plans at the moment but for Britannia we will stan

Code Geass: Book of Death

Stage 1: The most feared letter

"My name is Light Yagami it is a pleasure to work with all of you," he said looking around the student council.

"Welcome to the student council I'm Millie the president, and that is our Vice President here Lelouch." She said then pointed to the rest, "that's Kallen, Shirley, Rivalz, and Suzaku."

"Great this is all we need another honorary Britannian here," Rivalz sighed.

"Oh…" Suzaku looked down.

"Shit man I'm just playing!" Rivalz tackled Suzaku then placed Arthur on his face."

"Ouch!" Suzaku yelled, "Arthur stop, ouch!"

Light smiled but under it his real thoughts said, 'Idiots, you should stand up straight when you are looking and talking to the face of The God Kira…"

Lelouch walked over to Light and stuck out his hand, "nice to meet you," Light shock his hand without a thought but only thought he was unworthy to touch him. "I have to go, Nunnally is waiting, see you guys later.

"Make sure you're at school tomorrow!" Suzaku said trying to get Arthur off his face."

"Alright! Maybe…" Lelouch ran off.

"Maybe? What do mean-" Arthur scratched his face, "Ouch Arthur!"

At the home that once was the throne room of Prince Clovis, Princess Cornelia and Princess Euphemia both were looking at the screen with the giant L on it.

"So, you believe that it was just a terrorist calling himself "Zero" but you believe that there is nothing personal behind this?" L asked Cornelia.

"Of course not, all of you numbers are afraid of us the royal Britannians."

"I see, so you believe I'm not Britannian?"

"Yes, if you won't a number you wouldn't hide your face, I would have my men drag you out of the rat hole you are hiding in if you weren't directly under my older brother Schinzel!" she exclaimed.

"High tempered aren't you Viceroy?" L asked.

"How dare you speak to her in such a manner, she isn't Margrave Jeremiah who has no power over you!" Guilford yelled.

"Enough Guilford, I have no interest in continuing this meeting," she got up. "Once L is ready to learn respect we will be going," she left.

"L, we cannot keep ending meetings or Zero and Kira will never be caught…" Euphemia said.

"Indeed, so in order for them to trust me, I think we will have to meet in person."

"In person?"

"I'm home Nun- hello?" Lelouch asked looking at the other girl who was in the room with Nunnally.

"Oh Lelouch, this is Sayu she's your friend Light Yagami's sister, we just met a couple days ago."

"Oh, it's nice to meet you Sayu."

"You too," Sayu said. Lelouch's phone rang, he looked at it.

'Ohgi?' he thought to himself.

"Lelouch are you okay?" Nunnally asked.

"I'm fine just a personal call, be right back." Lelouch ran out.

"Hey, your brother's kinda cute." Sayu said.

"Huh?" Nunnally said confused.

"Yes," Lelouch answered the phone.

"It's Ohgi, the new recruits have arrived," he said.

"Excellent, what about the nightmares?" Lelouch asked.

"They're coming now, they'll arrive by tomorrow."

"Good, I'll see you in a bit," he hung up.

"Hey Lelouch," Suzaku came up holding Arthur.

"Oh Suzaku!" Lelouch was startled.

"Sorry if I interrupted, I was looking for Light."

"I haven't seen him, but if I do I'll give you a call, okay? Okay!" Lelouch ran the other way.

"That was weird huh Arthur?" Suzaku said, Arthur bit him. "Ouch, not again…"

In the Black Knights base, Zero was preparing to meet the new recruits, "C2."

"Yes?" she asked.

"That student Light Yagami, there's something strange about him, he acts like a true patriot of the Britannians with his high grades in status in the school, it's almost as if he were actually a Britannian but."

"But he joined the black knights, your question is why…"

"Wait you knew?"

"Such a slow boy you are Lelouch," she smiled with a 'gotcha' look on her face.

Lelouch put on his masked and walked out, "It's Zero," someone said.

"To all of you, I welcome you to the Black Knights, Knights for justice!"

'Look at you Zero,' Light thought to himself, 'You think your justice, only Kira is justice, all of you are fools for follow him when you should worship Kira,' he smiled them chuckled silently, 'Now, you will see Zero, I'll get close to you, then I'll find out you true identity, then I will kill you, and your final words will be, "Kira is God!" He laughed psycho in his mind.

'Kira…' Lelouch thought to himself, 'You believe you can be the justice of this world, I am Zero, I will destroy Britannia which is the place you believe you can rule, I will look into you eyes just as you make people die, I will tell you to "Die" and as you have that gun to your head, your last words will be "Zero is Justice," Lelouch smiled.

In the back of a limacine L looked at as he entered Area 11, 'Zero, Kira, you both don't seem to realize that what your doing isn't justice, and with me at the right hand of God, I will strike justice upon the two of you like lightening from the Heavens, because I am.."

Light, "I am"

Lelouch, "I am…"

All, "Justice!"

C2 looked down at the Black Knights, "So how will this turn out…"


	3. episode 3 sneak peek

Stage 2

Stage 2

Game of the Hunter (sneak peek)

"Well, Ryuk I think the world is taking notice. Just think once I've gotten rid of Zero there will be nothing in my way."

"Ah, you humans are so interesting doing all of this for power, what's the point of ruling over all these humans?" Ryuk said flying overhead of Light's back.

"Simple, for the world the people desire that only Kira can give that to them, not Zero not L not even the Emperor of Britannia…" Light laughed, "The only thing standing in my way are the Britannian Viceroys and The Black Knights."

"Your plan is to take down Zero then make Kira take over the black Knights?"

"That's right Ryuk, once the Black Knights serve Kira everyone who Kira can't kill Kira will have them kill, understand?"

"I understand… Kira, man who uses the Death Note…" A voice echoed.

"Who said that? Ryuk?"

"I don't know, but looks like you're in trouble."

A white haired man walked out of nowhere with a sword on his back… my name is Dante, I hunt down humans who use Death Notes, like you." (Name: Dante Series: Devil May Cry)


	4. Chaper 3

Stage 2

Stage 2

Game of the Hunter

(Entrance to the Tokyo settlement)

A man walked into the gate that separated the Chinese Federation and Area 11, he went past the Britannian army by simply slitting their throats with the bad hanging down his back, "The Death Note is close…"

(Ashford Academy)

"Lelous skipping class again?" Shirley asked.

"Yeah, I'll go look for him after class today," Light suggested.

"If you find him get him in a headlock or he'll just run away!" Rivalz said.

"Rivalz don't give Light any crazy ideas!" Shirley said.

"Who me?" Rivalz crossed his arms, "Not my fault if he hurts your man."

Shirley blushed and hit him with a text book, "Shut up!"

(City around the settlement)

"I could use the distraction behind that whole thing about looking for Lelouch to go and see about the Black Knights."

"Hey Light," Ryuk said pointing at a billboard that read: Zero vs. Kira who will reshape our world? "The logo is from some guy named Diethard."

"Well, Ryuk I think the world is taking notice. Just think once I've gotten rid of Zero there will be nothing in my way."

"Ah, you humans are so interesting doing all of this for power, what's the point of ruling over all these humans?" Ryuk said flying overhead of Light's back.

"Simple, for the world the people desire that only Kira can give that to them, not Zero not L not even the Emperor of Britannia…" Light laughed, "The only thing standing in my way are the Britannian Viceroys and The Black Knights."

"Your plan is to take down Zero then make Kira take over the black Knights?"

"That's right Ryuk, once the Black Knights serve Kira everyone who Kira can't kill Kira will have them kill, understand?"

"I understand… Kira, man who uses the Death Note…" A voice echoed.

"Who said that? Ryuk?"

"I don't know, but looks like you're in trouble."

A white haired man walked out of nowhere with a sword on his back… my name is Dante, I hunt down humans who use Death Notes, like you." (Name: Dante Series: Devil May Cry) He takes out his gun, "die!" he began to shot as Light hid away.

"Damn it, without his full name how can I beat him?" Ryuk shrugged. Dante jumped behind the place he was hiding and took a swing with his sword, Light quickly dodged but got cut in the arm. He ran off try to outrun him but Dante was faster.

(Entrance to Tokyo Settlement by Train)

"Welcome to the Tokyo settlement of Area 11, it's good to see we have more people ready to take on Kira, we can take Zero ourselves." Cornelia said.

"Yes Viceroy," The white haired boy bowed.

"What is your name?"

"I am Allen Walker, I am an exorcist and I was sent here to investigate something we call Geass." (Name: Allen Walker Series: D. Gray-man)

"Geass?" Cornelia asked.

(Black Knights hideout)

"Zero!" Ohgi ran to him as fast as possible.

"Yes?" Zero asked.

"We just got a message from Light he's under attack!"

'Light? Damn it.' Zero thought.

"What should we do, Zero?" Kallen asked.

"Number of enemies?" Zero asked.

"One," Ohgi replied.

"Send Alpha team R-12 to back him up," Zero said.

(Area 11 Ghetto)

"I can't lose him!" Light said still running. Dante appeared in his face with a gun to his head.

"It's over… Kira."

(Black Knight hideout)

"Zero, someone's breaking in!" Kallen yelled.

"What?" Zero asked. The walls started breaking down.

"It… can't be a…" C.C. said.

"A what?" Zero asked.

"Zero!" Someone in the smoke said, "It's time for you to fall!" He came out with a giant metal gun as an arm. "I am Allen Walker, the Exorcist who will end your terror."


	5. stage 3

Stage 3: Alliance

Light quickly ran into the area 11 ghetto without thinking and hide behind a large pile of rocks and broken road, "I think, I lost him, Ryuk?"

"I don't see him almost as if he vanished into thin air." Ryuk looked around. "My guess he's not a human."

"A shinigami?"

"More along the lines of demon."

"D-Demon?" Light passed.

(Meanwhile)

Zero pulled out his gun and took a shot at Allen but he quickly blocked it with his anti-akuma weapon. (Large metal-like arm) "Dammit!" Zero ran off and C.C. followed.

"Your not going anywhere Zero!" Allen chased him and changed his arm into the giant machine gun, "hold it Zero!" he took a single shot it hit the back of Zero' mask and he flew head first into the wall, the mask fell off as he sled to the ground. "He looked up the blood fell from his face, "err," he growled.

(Meanwhile)

Light touched the rocks and they fell revealing dozens of bodies of dead 11's. "This…"

Dante's sword was suddenly on Light's shoulder, "this is the pain that the death note brings, the same as Britannia, that is why you must be erased.

"Wait," Light turned around, "This, this destruction and killing is what I want to stop, and I want to become the God of the world everyone desires! I am Kira the God of the new world full of kind-hearted people where I erase evil!"

"Erase, well then," Dante put his gun to Light's head.

(Meanwhile)

"L was right, you are alive, Lelouch Vi Britannia," Allen pointed his gun cannon at him.

"Do you really think I will give up, until I destroy Britannia and avenge my mother, I won't lose…"

"Avenge your…"

Lelouch stood to his feet, "Lelouch Vi Britannia commands you, die!" Allen cursed eye activated and cancelled out the geass. "what?"

"I was chosen for this job because my cursed eye can deflect the power of geass," he walked forward, "I feel the same as you, I hate Britannia…"

(Meanwhile)

"Britannia is the poison killing the earth like an infection, Kira…" he poked Light's head with the gun, "If you fail this bullet will be what kills you, until then, I'll assist in anyway possible."

"Assist?" Light asked as Dante put the gun down.

"I will help you, create the new world."

(Meanwhile)

"I will help you," he picked up the mask, "destroy Britannia." He handed Lelouch the mask.

"Hmph…" Lelouch smiled and put on the mask, "very well Allen Walker."

(Hotel in Area 11)

"So your…" Suzaku stopped in mid-sentence.

"Yes, I am L…" L was sitting in fiddle position in his seat sipping tea, "Please, call me Ryuzaki."

"Okay, I will," Suzaku walked in a sat in the chair.

"Is there something wrong, mister Izawa?" Ryuzaki asked.

"Well, you want the kid to help us? I was in favor of Light but we don't even know this kid."

"Yes, but it's possible he knows Zero and Kira."

"What?" Suzaku shot up in his seat.

"You maybe know Zero and Kira… an not even know it."


	6. Chapter 4

Stage 4: Wife of Kira

Light put the death note on the bed and looked at it, his thoughts flew through his head like a swarm of angry bees. He knew as an 11 the level of respect he would get as Kira if the world knew he was an 11 would go very far down, 'What I need is someone to spread my word… a high defenseless Britannian, someone who believes in justice and is adored by the people of the world,' he thought, he turned on the television to a press conference. He immediately looked then started laughing.

"Light what's with you all of a sudden?" Ryuk said biting into the big apple with his sharp teeth laying on the bed in a lazy fashion. Light stopped and grinned at the television, he pointed slowly at the television trying to hold in his laughs so no one could hear him.

"Her…" He simply said pointing at Cornelia.

"The 2nd princess Cornelia fears nothing not even death," He laughed.

"No, her," the screen shot changed pointing Euphemia, "the defenseless peace loving and adored 3rd princess of the nation, Euphemia Li Britannia, I will make her Kira's wife." He grinned viciously.

(Ashford Academy)

"I don't really like these uniforms to be honest…" Allen said trying to loosen it up a bit.

"You'll get used to it eventually," Lelouch looked at his computer with an look of distaste, 'I don't understand' he thought nearly biting his lip, 'Kira is moving faster than ever before, is it possible he found himself some help?' C.C. sat next to him.

"I wouldn't worry too much, his moves just mean he's giving you time to strike back."

"Such a move… I admire his courage but… only I can and will destroy Britannia…" The T.V. aired something from the royal kingdom of Britannia. "What's?"

"Attention people…" Euphemia said with a bit of fear in her eyes but trying to play it off best to her abilities, "The time has come we are made to bow when we are beaten… to ensure such… you will all be informed of this… this is…" Kira's name appears on screen behind her in golden cursive. "My husband Kira."

"Kira?" Lelouch jumped out of his seat knocking it down, stock he couldn't look away."

'This…' Euphemia thought… 'She protect my Cornelia and my brother… for now… this should please you… Kira…"

Light smiled then laughed sinisterly in his room. "Let the games begin… Zero!"


	7. Chapter 7

(Ashford Academy)

"Did you hear Euphy got married to Kira?" Nunnally asked.

"Yes," Lelouch said with his hand on his head trying to get a plan together. 'Kira, you're a coward, you stand behind a word and a name when I go out every day in person… Does Kira have a geass?'

(Black Knight HQ)

"I don't know of such of geass," C.C. said taking another bite of her piece, "my guess is a death note."

"Death Note?"

"I've lived a long time, I've seen it."

(Ashford Academy)

"Geass?" Light asked.

"Yes, I met a young witch a long time ago."

(HQ)

"Ryuk was his name."

(AA)

"C.C."

"Is it possible the geass was used on Prince Clovis?" Light asked.

"Very," Dante added.

Light typed on his keyboard.

(Vice Roy's Office)

"Have you lost your mind Euphemia?!" Cornelia was levied.

"I'm sorry sister but some things cannot be changed. This is for the good of Britannia." Suddenly she lost contact with Cornelia.

"Hello my Queen," Kira said as his name appeared her screen. "I have a new job for you to do."

"Just name it, I'm your puppet now Kira…" She said.

(Black Knight HQ)

Kallen ran over to the TV and changed the channel.

"What is it?" Ohgi asked.

"Look." Kallen pointed to the screen.

(TV) Euphemia stood at an emergency conference, "I am here with a message to the Black Knight from Kira. About a secret he is hiding from all of you."

"Is it a trap?" Ohgi asked.

"No way Zero wouldn't hide anything from us!" Tamaki yelled.

"Shit, we have to stop it."

But Kallen 2 things, 1 it could be a trap and 2 what if Zero really is hiding something we can't trust him if he keeps secrets from us."

"I know but…"

(TV) Reporter: It's Zero

"Stop!" Zero yelled.

Euphemia pushed out her chest to show she isn't afraid, "Silence!" Suzaku came from above and pinned Zero.

"It's over Zero."

"Suzaku!"

"The secret is… his face! Reveal him to the world!" Euphemia said with Kira's name behind her on the screen. Suzaku took off his mask:


	8. Q&A Announcement

Advertisement

Dante: Sorry for giving your hopes up for the next chapter so soon *crosses legs on table* but we have big news that couldn't wait. There is a slight problem.

Trish: There seems to be a lot of questions because some people don't understand, so after the next chapter we will have a Q&A session so that people can ask questions, just send the questions as story reviews and we will get back to you as soon as possible.

Dante: Also be on the lookout as we will be making an opening and putting it on YouTube, so stay tuned for it.

Both: C'ya!


	9. Youtube URL

.com/watch?v=aGf4UEvJj9E


	10. Chapter 10

Manipulation of a Women's Heart.

Suzaku ripped the helmet right off of Zero's head.

"No way, you're Zero?!" Suzaku yelled.

(L's hideout)

"Hm…" L thought to himself. He saw Light's eyes glued to the television.

(Arena)

Allen got up in Zero's custom, "Did you think you could scam Zero into such a useless trap?"

Dante appeared behind him, "Who cares?" He stuck the gun to his head; he shot Allen throw the head with his gun.

Kira's voice came out of the speakers: "I'm full aware that this isn't the real Zero, none the less it shows I have slightly underestimated him, now you can all meet my right hand man taking down all who are to be punished that I haven't the time t deal with. My right hand man; Dante!

Dante bowed to the audience.

(L's hideout)

"You seem disappointed Light, if I didn't know you better I would have thought that you were rooting for Kira.

Light looked at L was a glare then relaxed, "C'mon Ryuzaki… Don't you think if Zero was caught or killed by Kira than it would mean 1 less enemy for us?

"At the same time," L took a bit of his cake, "it would be an uprising.

"What do you mean?" Matsuda asked.

"The supporters of Zero would riot and with Kira Vice Versa."

"It would also mean that Kira would win, simply because I wouldn't have them fighting each other while I stay in the shadows watching, I will catch them and then execute both of them… together."

Light frowned and groaned quietly.

(Light's house)

"Now what?" Ryuk asked.

"Now I need more help, someone I can use to work on the inside of Britannia, I have a spy on L, myself, a spy on my "follows" (FBI agents) you. And Dante for the outside world for those the police don't release the names of." He looked, "We need 2 more people."

"I have a partner we could use but… She's on vacation." Dante tossed an apple to Ryuk, "She claimed she needed a much deserved rest after DMC4."

"What?" Light asked.

"Nothing," But I know how to charm us a spy." He walked out with a grin.

(Lancelot Repair center)

Lloyd sat frustrated with trying to make the Lancelot's shield strong, "This is hopeless!" He got up and slammed his hands on the table, "You're all fired! Just go home I'll see you all first thing tomorrow!" He left and the works laughed and exited to go home.

"Can't believe Zero tricked us like fools…" Suzaku said.

Cecil smiled, "Don't worry about it Suzaku, just get a good night's rest okay?"

"Alright, goodnight Ms. Cecil," he walked out.

"Such a sweet spirit you are," Dante said from on top of the Lancelot.

"It's you you're…"

"Dante, I'm pretty sure I know my own name but thanks for the introduction." He jumped down in front of her, she backed away.

"You should leave!"

"Alright I will but not before I get an answer yes or no."

"What?"

"Oh poo, you didn't let me ask yet, you're trying to rush me out of the door." She walks up to her as she backed herself into a wall. He brushes against her with his chin on her shoulder and whispers into her ear. "Kira wants you to be his new spokesman, but he's not the only one who does. But for different reasons," He felt her heartbeat increase 10 fold. "If you want to see me again so we can talk meet me here tomorrow." He vanished. Cecil found a note that somehow got in her shirt. 'Meet me in the Café of Prince Clovis' park tomorrow at 10pm.'

(Next Day)

"Cecil!"

"Oh yes Lloyd?"

Suzaku grabbed Cecil out of the way of a lose part that fell of going straight toward her head, she blushed in embarrassment. "Are you feeling alright Ms. Cecil it's not like you to be so distracted?"

"I'm alright really," she assured.

"Or it's about her date tonight," Lloyd said smiling.

"You have a date?" Suzaku asked, Cecil blushed not knowing how he found out, "that's great."

"How did you?"

"You left the piece of paper on the paper, I guessed it was date I didn't know, you rated yourself out."

"Too late to deny it Ms. Cecil who is it?"

"It's just an old friend of mine, his name is…"

(Flashback: "Dante")

"Dan!"

"Oh, well why are you here?"

"Working I…"

"It's at 10, it's nearly 8, I know how long it takes women to get ready. Go before you end up keeping the poor guy waiting, that's an order."

"A-Alright…" Cecil walked out and leaned against the wall, "I guess I have no choice now." She wear her red dress, the dress that was featured in Code Geass R2 episode One Million Miracles when they all talk to Zero on the video phone.

Cecil entered the park, it was dark in all places except the Café, she walked in hesitantly… She sat and waited, the moment it turned 10pm she got up and was just about to walk out relived. "Glad you could make it," His hands rested on her stiff shoulders, he gently massaged them. "Hey, calm down why so stiff loosen up." He felt down her arms slowly, she felt his breath, she got excited and jumped away.

"Sit let's chat," He said, mysteriously two cups of tea were sitting on the table, he helped her into the chair and pushed it in. They talked for about an hour about Britannia and the things they both wish they could change about it. "You don't hate the Japanese or any other numbers, you're truly pure." He put his hand on her cheek, "That is why he wants you, and that's why I want you… to be with us."

"I'm sorry Dante, but Britannia won't allow such a thing to take place… I need to leave it is getting late and I don't like this place gets dangerous at night."

"What can I do to make you stay? What could I do to make you join us?"

"There is nothi-" Before she could finish her sentence Dante had kissed her.

(Next Day) (TV)

"This is Cecil Summers (Cecil has no real last name that I have acquired) I am the new spokes person for Kira, with a message to the world and the Britannian Emperor."

(Black Knights hideout)

Zero and the Black Knights look in awe, 'No way…' Lelouch thought.

Kallen looked at the puzzling look of Zero.

Cecil: Humans are no longer in control of their destiny, He is Kira and he will strike judgment on the fools of Britannia!

(L's hideout)

"My my, looky here… this could be a problem."

Light kept his hand over his mouth trying to keep himself from laughing out loud in victory.

(Britannian Motherland)

Emperor Charles looked on at C's world. "Is that your challenge to me… Kira!"

Cecil: Zero…

(Black Knights hideout)

Cecil: You have lost!

Serial of the nightmares exploded outside, Kira's armies of people being lead by Dante were attacking the Black Knights without warning, they all surrounded the base. "It's over Zero," Dante said as he bowed when he appeared before them, He pointed his gun at Zero.

"No don't!" Kallen screamed.

(Next Chapter Preview)

"I know who you are Lelouch Lamperouge, I tried your name in the death note but you didn't die so, tell me your real name." Dante shoots his guns at the wall making the stone walls collapse, amines light came from behind, Dante looked while trying to shade his eyes.

"Lelouch Vi Britannia Commands you! Become my Slave!"

Stage: The Hunter(Dante) vs. The Demon(Lelouch)


	11. Chapter 11

(I had promised to release the next chapter Wednesday but I forgot to upload it so I went ahead and wrote the next chapter)

The Hunter vs. The Demon and The White Knight

Ohgi fell to the ground after jumping in the way of Zero. "Ohgi!" Zero and Kallen both yelled.

"Zero run!" Kallen said, "I'll cover you, you're the last hope for Japan you have to live!"

Kallen…" Zero ran to the stairs, "You're sacrifices won't be in vain… Kallen."

"Yes?"

"Come back alive."

"Zero…" Kallen kept herself from getting too emotional, "Yes sir!"

Zero ran up the stairs into the factory, "There's Zero!" a horde of people came at him. "Die!" They all stabbed and burned themselves.

"C.C!" He yelled into the phone.

"What is it?"

"I need help now!"

"What's going on?"

"Dante is here, they can't hold him long."

"I'm on my way!" A bullet hit the phone out of Zero's hand. Dante charged with his sword and slashed knocking his mask off.

"It's you; Kira mentioned he thought it could be you." Dante approached him, "Lelouch."

"Kira knows who I am?"

Dante pointed his gun; an explosive round hit the ground destroying the floor below Dante.

"Hide!" C.C. yelled.

Dante jumped up the stairs, "C.C. just as I thought, I've been hunting you for a long time."

"Hunting me won't do you any good without the-"

"Remensis," He had a clear Magnum in his hand (Desert Eagle)

C.C. backed away, "It can't be."

"This will put you into everlasting sleep, you won't die but it will feel like it."

Lelouch shot Dante in the back, the bullets popped off of him; he had an ammonias red glow. (Devil Trigger) "Lelouch Run!"

Lelouch ran for it, Dante ran after him almost 10x faster. Lelouch dropped all 5 of his smoke bombs to escape.

Dante waved the smoke away with his sword as the red glow disappeared, he cracked his neck and looked around. Both of them hand slipped away.

Lelouch hid on the other side of the wall. "I hear you breathing…"

"It's 2 against 1 Dante, you can't win!"

"I know who you are Lelouch Lamperouge, I tried your name in the death note but you didn't die so, tell me your real name." Dante shoots his guns at the wall making the stone walls collapse, amines light came from behind, Dante looked while trying to shade his eyes.

"Lelouch Vi Britannia Commands you! Become my Slave!"

"…"

"I win."

"No." Dante leaned on the wall, "I'm not bound to you humans."

C.C. flew the nightmare over the factory. "Why didn't it work?"

"He manually ended the Devil Trigger he had just enough left just enough to use his Devil Trigger to block it."

"Devil Trigger?"

A shockwave from Dante's sword destroyed the nightmare making Lelouch fly out. "Ah!"

The Lancelot caught him, "Just as I thought," Suzaku said, "Lelouch."

"Suzaku…" Lancelot flew down, "Guess I lost…"

"Not quite…" Suzaku exited the Lancelot.

"What's going on?"

"It is L's plan… for you both to be caught and executed together. Lelouch, your secret is save for now," he tosses Lelouch the mask. "Let's finish him."

Dante landed behind them, "There you are!" He pointed the gun, Suzaku ran at him and both faced off in a close quarters combat right, Suzaku went for a round house kick which Dante blocked and punched him back.

Lelouch aimed his gun, he shot Suzaku in the back, and Dante stopped confused. "Forget my identity and about C.C, kill him!" Dante didn't see it coming, Lelouch then shot Dante in the head knowing he wouldn't die but it would slow him down. Lelouch grabbed Suzaku, "Forget everything that you've seen here and Live!" Suzaku got up and ran for his life. Lelouch hid, Dante looked around after he got up, cracked his neck and walked away.

"C.C. are you alright?"

"Yes," She said coming up behind him.

"That was much too close…"

"I know… you had to really depend on the geass…"

"Yes, his knight almost had me checkmate until you and Suzaku saved me. What I need now..."

"Zero! Are you alright?" Kallen came running.

"I'm fine," Zero said, "Go back to the base and inform everyone that I'm okay I will be there soon.

"Yes sir! Kallen ran back.

"A knight…" He watched Kallen run, "I need a knight…"

(Next Chapter Preview)

"I just want to tell you," whisper, "I'm L."

'What?' Lelouch said in his mind.

(Ashford Academy) (On phone)

Zero: This is Zero, I have an assignment for you Kallen, Kill Ryuga."

Kallen: What?

Zero: It's L!

Stage: Zero's Iron Knight


	12. Chapter 12

All of the students a lined themselves to go to the gymnasium where they were to hear the emperor's speech. Lelouch sat right next to the new guy Ryuga, He couldn't shake the feeling that Ryuga was watching him.

"Do you need something?" Lelouch came out and asked during the speech.

"Yes, indeed I do, I understand that you are a very class A student here. You could easily be in the position getting the medals like Light and I had done."

Lelouch was growing uninterested, "So what?"

"I heard that you were looking into the Kira/Zero case, and I thought that your skills could make a good detective with us on the case."

"What are you saying? What are you trying to tell me?"

"I want to tell you, I'm L" Ryuga said then turned back looking at the emperor.

'L?' Lelouch was in shock, he didn't know what to say or do, and it was like he was trapped in a sea of fear and excitement, 'Is this really L? Did he just reveal himself to me? Why would he do that?' Lelouch and Ryuga sat quietly for the rest of the program, afterwards he confronted him again. Not getting much information out of him, Lelouch pulled out Zero's phone and speed dialed 1.

"Zero?" Kallen answered, "What is it?"

"I have some new information on L," He began, "More like he posing as a student there."

"He is?"

"Now then, I want you to kill Ryuga."

"What?"

"He's L."

"Understood," Kallen said hanging up; she quickly brought out her pocket knife, "I should have known that back water genius was up to something."

"Have you lost your mind?" C.C. asked.

"What are you talking about?" Lelouch asked.

"Think about it, if he dies right after he told you who he was, you'll be the first listed suspect."

Lelouch paused, it was so obvious, he was so caught up in the moment he had no idea what he had just done! "I have to stop her!" He ran to the roof of Ashford then looked down and saw Kallen and Ryuga walking down the side walk toward each other. Lelouch could see the knife hiding behind her back, he panicked he had no idea what to do.

They got closer and closer then when they were a yard away and she ready to strike, "Suzaku, hey buddy!" Ryuga waved to him. Kallen quickly put her knife away as Ryuga passed him and began to walk and talk with Suzaku; Ryuga then looked back at Kallen with the eyes of Check.

Kallen looked back in a glare; Lelouch watched the display and made a fist, 'L!' He thought, 'This was all part of your plan, you would either have the plan slip up by running into Suzaku or Kallen would stab him and he would be a witness. He played me, he got me and I wasn't able to stop him… Fine I'll play your little game. Let the real fun begin… L'

(Britannian Settlement)

Shirley walked over to the pill of dirty by the tree; she then picked up the notebook and read the words, "It's in Japanese… Death Note?"

To Be Continued


	13. Chapter 13

The white Shinigami flew over head speaking, "Kira will kill Zero, your father's murderer, and all you need to do is help him find out who it is." It put its hand on her shoulder, "I am Rem, and I will help you in every way I can…" Shirley nodded with her face looking to the floor.

(Ashford)

"Another Death Note? Hm that could be a problem, are you sure?"

"Was I wrong about Ryuk's?" Dante asked leaning back in his chair.

"Fine I won't doubt you, how did you track me down?"

"There is a demonic death enemy coming from the death note, it feeds my Devil Trigger, so the strong I get the closer I am."

"Alright, track him down as soon as possible," Light said.

"This is becoming more trouble than it's worth, I face Zero and I can't remember his face or anything."

"I don't understand this geass I was told about but if I'm correct he needs eye contact?"

"When you're done being controlled you don't remember anything so and I know if has been used on someone, you're still in danger, it can be used once per person and he hasn't used you so."

"I'm vulnerable to his power." Light grinned, "Ryuk, Dante, this is becoming more interesting than I could have ever imagined."

(Hotel)

L opened his mouth wide as he popped in the large marshmallow in his mouth and swallowed, he squeezed the next, "We have a small problem," L said.

"What kind of problem?" Suzaku asked.

"The emperor is losing trust in me, he is hearing rumors, that I'm not Britannian so," he pushed it in his mouth, "if I don't give him proof that I am by coming to see him personally than I will be tracked down. Unfortunately I'm not Britannian so, unless I bring him Zero or Kira in the next few months he will send the knights of the round after me."

"It's hard to believe he gave you months," Yagami said.

"Don't, because he already sent them out, he just knows it will take months to find and capture me."

Aizawa rushed in the room and turned on the TV, "You'll never believe what's on television!" They all looked at the scene as dozens of doctors were leaping off a building top.

"What are they doing?" Suzaku and the rest of the task force were on their feet. L looked at the screen as the jumped.

"If it's true that Kira really can control his victim's before they die then he most likely responsible for this."

"Kira what are you doing to these people?" Suzaku asked himself.

(Ashford)

Shirley continued to write names in the death note, writing the names of the scientists and saying they would commit suicide. "Who are these people you are killing?"

"When Zero killed my father all of these men could have saved him, but they left him to die, they are all criminals, Kira doesn't know but I do." Shirley continued to write, her eyes filled with tears as she kept writing.

(2 days later)

"Shirley? She's a suspect?" Suzaku asked.

"And these 2nd Kira thing, how could this be true?"

"Kira has no reason to kill these people for these minor everyday crimes as to science, also this Kira had to kill these ones so that the real Kira wouldn't get to them first."

"Alright but why is Shirley a suspect?" Suzaku demanded.

"If you look at the records you would know, just some time ago Zero attacked, a few scientist were killed, her father being one, he was the only one married with a child, the others escaped, and they all committed suicide later? Does it not all sound like a vengeful Daughter?" L asked. Suzaku became silent, "Bring her in."

(Ashford 3 hours later)

Suichiro knocked on Shirley's door, "This is the police open the door we have some questions to ask you," they heard a crash inside.

"What do we do Chief?" Matsuda asked.

Suichiro got back then kicked the door down to find that there was nothing but an open door. "She's gone, we've got a runner."

"Lelouch!" Shirley found him walking minding his own business alone with no one else around when she nearly tackled him in tears.

"Shirley, what's wrong?" Lelouch asked.

"The police are after me."

"Why?"

"They found out I'm Kira!" Lelouch froze.

Shirley is? Lelouch thought.


	14. Chapter 14

Lelouch sat at the table across from Shirley, Sayoko came into the room and placed tea in front of them.

Lelouch looked up to Sayoko, "Thanks, can you go pick up the things the store now I need to speak with her in private please."

"Yes," Sayoko walked out.

"This is all happening so fast…" Shirley said looking down at her reflection the cup, Lelouch looked to Shirley.

"I find all this hard to believe, if you're Kira then can you tell me how you kill?"

Shirley reached into her bagged and brought out the death note, "If I write a name in this notebook while thinking of that person's face they die."

What? Is she insane? But Shirley wouldn't lie about something like this, and I can't ask her to test it out for me. He thought to himself, "Can I see it?" Shirley pushed it over to Lelouch slowly. Lelouch went for it slowly so not to look to anxious, for when he touched the notebook Rem appeared before him.

"This is the Shinigami of the Death Note Rem…" Shirley said.

Lelouch's legs were trembling, he calmed himself and looked at the rules on the 1st page. "The person whose name is written in this notebook shall die. This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected. If the cause of death is written within the next 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen. If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack. After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds. "

"I was told if I give it up I'll lose all memory of having it but…"

"But?"

"I can't give it up until I get Zero, he killed my father so I just have to…"

"Shirley…" Suddenly knocks came from the door.

"Excuse me Mr. Lamperouge we're with the Britannia police force we'd like to ask you some questions regarding a suspect in an important case." Shirley panicked.

Lelouch put his finger over his mouth then opened the door, "You caught me with my pants down, sorry hang on I'll be right there." He got Shirley out the window then unbuckled his pants to make it appear he was putting pants on then slipped in a magazine slightly under a pillow on the couch. Lelouch opened the door, they immediately showed their badges and asked to check the place and Lelouch let them. Lelouch watched in a way not to make it appear he was waiting for them to find something.

One of the officers checked under the pillow and saw the magazine, "Teenagers" He dropped it. "All clear," they went for the door but before they left the other officer looked at the window.

"Why is the window unlocked?"

Lelouch looked at the window, "Is fresh air abnormal officer?"

"No, carry on." They left the room.

Shirley ran with the Death Note in hand, she turned the corner and panted to catch her breath. "Are they following me?"

"No" Rem assured her. "Follow me; I know where we can go." Shirley followed Rem until it was night; they walk around the park until someone in a dark cloak came out from the back of a tree.

They pulled out a gun, "What are you doing?" Shirley backed up.

"You were good to get the police off my tail; I would take the real Kira's death note while he got the detectives off his back and you would have mine to keep safe then make them suspect you the innocent girl no one suspects."

"You used me, you two Rem?" Shirley asked.

"It had to be done; I care nothing for you human."

Without another second sparred the trigger was pulled hitting Shirley, she dropped with a thud. "Good job Rem his plan worked perfectly."

"We should go before so one comes, let's go Misa."

Misa took off the hood of the cloak, "Right let's get out of here." The moment Misa left the scene Lelouch found Shirley.

"My God, Shirley I've been looking everywhere for you… What happened?"

"The Shinigami and the real second Kira tricked me… I was pawn for them… Lelouch," she took his hand with both of hours, "Please… please… stop Kira and kill Zero…" Her eyes closed.

"Shirley open your eyes! Shirley wake up! I'm not going to lose you!" Lelouch held her up, the sky started to drop sprinkles then rain. Lelouch screamed then looked at the moon, "I'm going to kill you… KIRA!"

(Previews)

Light: I'm think it's time I met my wife for real. Wouldn't you agree Ryuk?

Misa: I'm supposed to be Kira's wife… not little Euphemia…

Rem: What will you do?

Misa:I kill Euphemia before she meets Light then Light will be all mine.

Next Chapter 14: Goddess of the New World


	15. Season 2 Opening

Code of Death Season 2 Coming Soon (Very soon)

.com/watch?v=8ECHVJga798


	16. Turn1

Turn 1

Goddess of the New World

Euphemia asked the guards to leave as she heard the footsteps approaching; Kira had asked her to wear something nice for his spokesmen and adviser. She sat down wondering what he wanted to talk to her about; she didn't think to stop working for him for a moment to save her sister. Dante came in with Cecile who held a laptop under her arm and she sat it down. Dante looked at Euphemia and grins, "Princess, you are much more stunning in person" Cecile cleared her throat. "I was just being polite."

Euphemia ignored the comment because she wanted to get right down to business, "Why has Kira summoned me for a meeting with you?"

"He feels it is time for you to see the reality, in order for the God of the New World to rain with his wife she needs to see him, Dante is the only one who has ever seen him and now…" Cecile paused so Euphemia could get the picture.

"He wants to meet me in person?" Euphemia was startled but she took a deep breath and nodded, Rem was watching through the wall. Dante look over at her and winks as if to say he can see her. Remy glared her eyes in a way to show she wasn't intimidated by him. She went back to Misa as she went on with her day knowing she made a blow on Zero somehow, she watched and waited as Rem arrived to tell her what she found out.

"Kira wants to meet her? I am supposed to be his wife not that peppy princess!" Misa began stomping around like a little girl as she then realized what she can do, "I'll kill her then, but if I do kill her Kira won't be happy with me so… I'll just need to make him fall in love with me then he'll let me kill her!" Misa said excitedly as she went back to relax on her bed.

"Miss this is a dangerous game you are playing, there is a chance that you could be killed. Do you understand that?" Rem asked.

Misa smiled at her concern, "Of course, but don't worry" She smiled reassuringly.

(Light's House)

Light was planning in his mind how he had it planned to all work out, especially when he was an 11 and was a royal Britannian, though Euphemia was the easiest to manipulate because of her feels so the rest didn't matter. He had his suit on as he prepared to go meet Euphemia for the first time face to face. Dante was to make sure she had nothing that could help her reveal Kira's identity. Light then spoke as Ryuk listened, "I have the Death Note, I have my knight and adviser, I also have my spokesmen and my Goddess as well, once I get rid of L and Zero, I will be free to take control of Britannia from Charles and rule over it."

Ryuk was puzzled and confused so he had to ask, "Why not just kill him now?"

"You don't get it do you Ryuk? If I take him now then Prince Schnizel will take over and he won't be as easy to conquer, I need my current targets out of the way first. Zero will be much easier because he shows up in the flesh, if I write in the death note the name of a member of the Black Knights I can have them take off Zeros mask and reveal him to the world!" Light began to laugh sinisterly. "Let's go meet my wife." Light stood and left his home and walked.

(Hideout that Dante made for their meeting place)

Euphemia was allowed to remove her blind fold and see the room that was full of criminals and X's through their names and faces. She became startled to see her father Charles at the top of the list before the world belonged to him. "He's arrived," Dante smiled as Euphy saw his figure approaching from the shadows.

Euphemia raised her head and took a shaky breath, she almost took a step back but didn't want to show any fear. Light stepped out of the shadow as he noticed immediately that he was an 11. "You're… a Japanese."

Light was a bit surprised that she didn't call him an 11,"Been forever since anyone has uttered the word Japanese…"

Euphemia took a step closer and she quickly began pleading with him to stop this even about the liberation of Japan in a special zone. Light smiled and laughed, "This isn't just about Japan! This about becoming the God of a new world that everyone desires! I will kill the evil in this world, you are pure and innocent. You would never take a life even if it meant losing your own. You're the exception to the rules of human nature and you are perfect to be the wife of Kira." He moved his hand smoothly across her face. "Do you accept the job of being my wife?"

She hesitated but looked into his red menacing eyes, and replied, "Yes I do." Without a word she knew what had to come next so she closed her eyes and thought of Suzaku as she moved in and Light firmly kissed her locking her in within as his wife.

Next Turn:

Suzaku: How dare you take her from me Kira…

Lelouch: I have to save Euphie!

Dante: You two are no match for me

Light: Let my reign begin!


	17. Season 2 Preview

(Preview of whats to come)

Emperor Charles enters the stage and walks with the dead of silence in the room, even the slightest cough wouldn't go unnoticed. There were no bells, no announcers, no music, no horns for His Majesty. Charles made no eye contact with any of his children as he looked over at his people and toward the camera. "Not enough has been done against these foolish terrorists and they have plagued our beloved Britannia for too long!" He slams his hands down, "As of this moment WE will control this situation!"

(Outside)

"Wonder how he plans to do that." Trish asks looking to her side.

"Who cares, old man all talk." Dante leans back in his chair

(Inside)

"I 98th Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire will now officially declare war on Area 11 and all other areas that dare defy us! Next Area to attack will be used as an example! If Britannia is stroke all the numbers in that area will be annihilated in full!"

(Black Knights HQ)

"What?" Ohgi jumps up in surprise.

"T-That's insane! He can't do that!" Kallen yells.

"Yes he can..." Zero says looking down, "he can do whatever he pleases if he declares war."

"We can't just sit around Zero we have to do something!" Tamaki yells at Zero.

"Tamaki!" Kallen says grabbing his arm, she looks at Zero so he will as they all notice his legs are shaking.

"If we attack now... Area 11 will be wipped off the map, we must be calm, if we lose another battle after this every Japanese man, women and child will die."

(Task Force HQ)

"My God, that's insanity..." Light says, he looks down at L.

"If Kira attacks again, after learning his in Japan, all japanese will be killed no matter their position."

"This is wrong..." Suzaku says trying to control himself.

"In war there is no right and wrong... There is only a true future for the victors..." L says looking at all of them, "It is now a face, we must bring Kira in before he strikes again! It's now a waiting now... Who will strike first? Kira, the Black Knights or Britannia?"

(TBC)

Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in ages! I got a job and blah blah blah and long story short I don't anymore so you guys have waited long enough and that's a small taste of the future and what's to come, from now on I'll try to update at least once a week. Enjoy! ^^


End file.
